Vanellope's New Life: The Sequel
by fanfic trap
Summary: This takes places before Wreck-It Ralph and after Vanellope's Transformed Life. So keep that in mind. Rated M for weapons and a party. Kyle and Vanellope are around the age of 13 or 14.
1. Baking a Kart for NEST

**Here it is. The beginning of the third story.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Baking a Kart for N.E.S.T_

It has been ten months since the events of Mission City. Kyle and Vanellope had been hanging out with Bumblebee and the Autobots and Charlie Bucket had contact with them, including the alien robots. Since Charlie lives on the same street as Kyle. They also found out that Lennox and his team is creating a classified strike team called N.E.S.T. A team that gathers the Autobots into forming a human alliance. Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie were also an alliance to N.E.S.T because of their skills in Mission City. Now that N.E.S.T is being created, the three kids choose to do something that's part of it.

In the arcade game Sugar Rush, Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie were walking at the Kart Factory. Once they reached there, Kyle took out a pair sharp scissors and cut the wires from a surveillance screen, which is being watched by Beard Papa, who's asleep.

The kids sneaked in and walking towards the back of the factory. They got to the back and the door was locked.

"Alright, do your thing, Kyle" said Vanellope. "Bust it open"

Charlie notice the photo of Vanellope on the door that said "No Glitches" as Kyle loaded an AK-47.

"What's this?" said Charlie. "You're a full-armed criminal, aren't you, Vanellope?"

"Yo, shut up," said Vanellope

Kyle pointed the gun at the door and starts shooting it. The door came down.

"Thank you, bro" said Vanellope before she entered with the two boys.

The kids entered a small dark room with a red button in the middle.

"What the fuck is this?" said Kyle. "Where are the karts?"

"You gotta make one" Vanellope pressed the red button and shows all types of karts. "Ooh, this is a good one". Vanellope selected a kart and the curtain went up.

"_**Welcome to the bakery! Let's bake a kart"**_

"The fuck is this? Another game?" said Kyle

"Yeah, well, it's a mini game" said Vanellope

_**"You have one minute to win it. Mixing! Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash"**_

Vanellope used the wheel that controls the balance scale and is putting the objects in the wrong places.

Kyle went up to the scale and starts putting the objects in the right places.

After that, they advanced into the next stage.

_**"Baking! Pump up the heat and hold the perfect temperature"**_

"Boys, a little help here" said Vanellope

Kyle and Charlie help Vanellope and they held the right temperature.

The three went to the final stage.

_**"Decorating!"**_

"How many wheels, Vanellope?" said Charlie

"Four, dumbass" Vanellope replied

Kyle and Charlie hit a few stuff for the wheels.

"Now frosting. An ass-load of frosting" Vanellope replied

The two boys randomly hit some frosting and it cause damage to everything on the wall. Dropping all candy on the kart.

_**"Time's up. Congratulations! You did it. And here's your kart"**_

The kart came out and it came out crappy. Vanellope started walking towards the kart.

"Look, Baby. Maybe I'm not the best at making-"

Kyle was cut-off by his girlfriend.

"I love it"

Kyle was surprised at what Vanellope said as he walked towards her. "You do?" he said.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" said Vanellope, jumping around in joy. "And I love you"

Vanellope grasped onto Kyle's skateboard T-Shirt and pulled him close, causing her lips to press onto Kyle's.

They both started to kiss and Charlie took out his Canon Vixia HF S30 and video recorded them kissing. **(A/N: Yeah, I think Charlie has a lot of problems)**

Kyle and Vanellope broke the kiss.

"Hey, let's take this kart to Diet Cola Mountain and put some stuff for N.E.S.T" said Kyle.

_**("I don't care how many minutes" minutes later)**_

The three kids were at the inside of Diet Cola Mountain, attaching machine guns and rocket lauchers. They made an automatic garage for the kart with a hand scanner on its left side.

They were done with the kart and Kyle notice a white circle on the hood of the kart.

"What's with the white circle?" Kyle asked

Vanellope walked towards the kart and took off the white circle, revealing the N.E.S.T logo with an Autobot symbol in the middle.

"It's beautiful" said Charlie

"I know" said Vanellope

"Vanellope" Charlie replied. "Place your hand on the scanner". Charlie pointed at the metal garage and Vanellope placed her hand on the hand scanner, scanning her hand and a green light turned on automatically

_**"Vanellope von Schweetz, access granted"**_

The garage door opened automatically and the three pushed the kart inside.

"Okay, now what?" said Charlie

"I'm playing some Minecraft" said Vanellope as she walked to her home.

The boys followed her and they started playing Minecraft on Xbox 360.

* * *

**All right, this chapter. Done. Shinigamilover2, if you're reading this, the next chapter is . . . you know . Kyle's friend, Dylan throwing a party and the VanillaWitwicky love . . . will be way beyond juicy. Possibly juicy.**


	2. Dylan's Party and VanillaWitwicky love

**This is gonna be my favorite chapter of all. Sorry it took me so long to publish. The VanillaWitwicky love part just makes me laugh.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Dylan's Party and VanillaWitwicky love_

Kyle and Vanellope arrived at Dylan's house and in his house were a bunch of kids about their age. They both went inside the house.

"Yo, bro. You guys made it" said Dylan

"Yeah" said Kyle

_**(30 minutes later)**_

Kyle was sitting on the couch, drinking soda and Vanellope was talking to Amy and Susie.

Kyle sees his cousins, Cody and Michelle. (**A/N: Reminder: the Moppet Girl from Wreck-It Ralph is Kyle's cousin, Michelle)**

"Ay, yo, wazz up, cous'" said Cody to Kyle

"What's up, Code" said Kyle. "Yo, Nicki's right there"

Cody looks back and sees his girlfriend, Nicki. He starts walking towards her.

"Hey, Nicki" said Cody

Nicki turns around and sees Cody.

"Hey, Baby" said Nicki as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"My cousin texted me about the party"

"Hey, I found some sodas outback" said Nicki. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, let's go"

Just that, Cody and Nicki started walking

By the bathroom, there was a 20 inch line for the bathroom. Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 were in line and have to piss so badly.

"Shit, why does everyone gotta take a piss so bad" said fanfic trap

"I don't know" Shinigamilover2

Cody and Nicki walked passed them.

"Shit, it's gonna take us like the whole night" said Shinigamilover2

* * *

"Whoa, that's a lot of sodas" said Cody as he reached for a 2-liter grape soda.

Cody opens the grape soda and accidentally spilled on Nicki's neck and chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Cody. "Let me mop that up for you". Cody started sipping off the soda on Nicki's neck and down to her chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, tiger" said Nicki as she pushed Cody off.

"I'm just playin' by the rules, Baby" said Cody

"Well then we should make the rules together" said Nicki as she leaned close to Cody.

"That's a pretty good fucking rule" said Cody before he and Nicki were making out.

On the balcony, fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 were walking there.

"Shit, the line's too long. I'll never make it" said Shinigamilover2 as he unzipped his pants. "It's gotta happen right now. Cover my back"

"Alright, hurry up, bro. I gotta piss too" said fanfic. "My dick is filled with pee"

Shinigamilover2 started peeing but he didn't know that he was peeing where Cody and Nicki were kissing. He was lucky that he didn't peed on both of them.

Once he finished, it was fanfic trap's turn.

"Wait, wait, stop" said Shinigamilover2 as a girl named Kimberly came by.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, what's up" said Shinigamilover2

Fanfic trap was holding it in really hard by moving his legs.

"How about a soda bath?" said Nicki

"That's awesome" said Cody

Nicki got off the chair and was about to bathe Cody with grape soda. Until fanfic trap looked back to see if Kimberly left as he knocked off a flower pot, which landed on Nicki's head, making her unconscious.

"This is kinda kinky" said Cody. "And I like that"

Fanfic trap started to pee and the pee landed on Cody's head. And Cody thinks Nicki is bathing him.

"Oh yeah, bathe me, baby" said Cody. "Oh, that's great"

"Oh, that's great" said fanfic trap, before Shinigamilover2 started laughing a bit.

"How'd you get so nice and warm?" said Cody

"Ah" fanfic trap groaned

"Ah, I can taste the bubbles" said Cody. "Actually, I can't"

Fanfic trap finished his peeing and him and Shinigamilover2 left the balcony.

Cody opens his eyes and smells the liquid that he has been poured on. "Wait a second" he said.

Cody turned back and sees his girlfriend lying on the floor.

"Oh fuck" said Cody

* * *

Kyle was looking for Vanellope and he sees her lying on the couch, looking a bit sleepy. He walks towards her as Vanellope got up.

"You look tired" said Kyle

"Yeah" Vanellope replied. "I'm going to your house and sleep. Come with me?"

"Sure, why not" said Kyle as he picked her up.

Kyle and Vanellope walked out of Dylan's house and Tyler sees them walking out.

Tyler goes to his friends, Bobby and Ryan.

"Yo, I think Kyle's about to get some with Vanellope" said Tyler

"No way" said Bobby

"That's my boy" said Ryan, smiling.

"Come on, let's go tell Rodney and Dylan" said Tyler

* * *

At Kyle's house, Kyle and Vanellope were up in Kyle's room.

"I guess that walking to your place made me feel not tired" said Vanellope as she and Kyle sat on the bed.

As Kyle lied down on his bed, Vanellope leaned over him and starts making out with him. Kyle rolled over and he was on top and Vanellope started stroking his black, emo hair while kissing him.

A few seconds later, Vanellope deepened the kiss and so did Kyle and they were both tongue-kissing for two minutes.

Kyle's hands were under Vanellope's T-shirt and Vanellope broke the kiss and took her shirt off.

After she took it off, Kyle started kissing her neck as she was breathing in a medium-level with her eyes closed. Then, Kyle took off his black T-shirt as Vanellope was kissing him on the lips.

Kyle starts biting her lower lip softly for 3 seconds then back to the kissing.

Kyle and Vanellope started taking off their sweatpants as they kept kissing. Vanellope reached on the floor for a condom.

"Here ya go" said Vanellope as she handed the condom to Kyle.

Kyle turns off the lights from his room and lies down on the bed. Him and Vanellope gets under the blanket and Kyle puts on the condom.

Once he put it on, he gets on top of Vanellope and starts making out as he went inside of her.

"In case you haven't notice. This is my first time" said Kyle

"Mine too" said Vanellope

Kyle kept on going with her and Vanellope was moaning in a medium-level. Kyle bent down and kisses her while he's still doing her. Then, they broke the kiss and Vanellope grasped on the bedsheets as she moaned sexually.

"Oh, yes!" Vanellope exclaimed. "Yes, Baby! Harder! Deeper! Yes!"

After half a minute, Kyle and Vanellope both came at the same time.

"Oh yeah". Vanellope licked her fingers and starts rubbing her pussy with her boyfriend's dick inside while she gives him a flirty look as she replied. "You made me cum, so good, Baby"

Kyle pulled out and lied down. Vanellope got close to Kyle and placed a finger on his chest and circulating a little circle.

"Wow, Kyle. That was awesome" said Vanellope

"Yeah" said Kyle

Kyle leaned forward and starts making out with her as he rubbed her pussy at a maximum speed as Vanellope moaned through the kiss. Then they broke the kiss and Kyle started kissing Vanellope's neck as he stuck two of his fingers inside her girlfriend and kept on rubbing her inside.

"Ah, yes!" Vanellope exclaimed. "Rub it, Baby! Rub it!"

And after a few minutes of rubbing, Vanellope came for five seconds and Kyle pulled his fingers out.

"Kyle, that felt so good" said Vanellope. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Baby" said Kyle

Then, they both went to sleep.

* * *

**Shinigamilover2: Oh! My! God!**

**Fanfic trap: Yo, that was like f**king crazy!**

***fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 laughing hystericly***

**Fanfic trap: That was way too much.**

**Shinigamilover2: I know.**

**Fanfic trap: Alright, readers. Please review what you think. No flamming! If there's any flamming, I swear to god, I will hunt you down and come to your house.**

***Shinigamilover2 laughing***

**Shinigamilover2: No you won't.**

**Fanfic trap: You're right. I won't. Up top.**

***fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2 does a high five***

**Fanfic trap: But still, no flamming**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. This chapter long. And I mean . . . long.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Morning Sex, The Pearsons, The Party, and More Sex_

Kyle and Vanellope were sleeping on Kyle's bed, still naked under the blanket because of last night.

Kyle's alarm clock went off but Vanellope leaned over Kyle and pressed Snooze.

"Good Morning, Sexy" said Kyle

"Good Morning to you too, cutie" said Vanellope

Vanellope got on top and starts making out with Kyle.

"You want 'Morning Sex'?" said Vanellope in a seductive tone.

"You bet I do" said Kyle as he showed Vanellope a brand new condom.

Vanellope went down to Kyle's lower body and gives him a handjob for ten seconds. After that, she gave Kyle a blowjob.

Vanellope kept on sucking and licking Kyle's dick, that Kyle's dick went hard.

Vanellope stopped the sucking and lies down next to Kyle in a sexy and seductive pose.

"Well, that tasted good" said Vanellope. "Now it's your turn to taste me" she said in seductive tone.

Kyle spreads Vanellope's legs and presses his lips on Vanellope's pussy. Kyle starts licking and fingering her.

"Oh yeah!" Vanellope exclaimed. "Eat me! Eat me, Baby!"

Kyle kept on going for ten seconds. After those ten seconds, Vanellope pushed him off and she crawled towards Kyle.

"Now to the fun part" said Vanellope

Vanellope grabs the new condom and puts it on Kyle's boner. After she puts it on, she kisses Kyle on the lips and puts Kyle's boner inside her. Vanellope stood up and rubs her wet pussy.

"Kyle, get me the baby oil" said Vanellope

Kyle grabs the baby oil and hands it to Vanellope. Vanellope starts squirting some baby oil all over her body and rubs her body with her hands. And she squirted some on her pussy and Kyle's dick as Vanellope was jumping up and down, showing Kyle penetrating her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Yes!" Vanellope whined as she rubbed her pussy around while Kyle is fucking her. "Make me cum, Baby. Make me cum! Make your sexy girlfriend cum!".

After a few seconds, Kyle and Vanellope came for five seconds as Vanellope gave Kyle a seductive look while she rubbed her pussy and moved her body forward and backwards.

Kyle and Vanellope rolled over and Vanellope lied down and Kyle was on top with a blanket covering them.

Kyle's boner was still inside Vanellope's pussy with a condom on the hard dick. Kyle started penetrating her as he kisses her and Vanellope moaned seductively through the kiss. Then they broke the kiss.

"I fucking love you, Baby" said Kyle as he kept on penetrating his girlfriend. "You feel so fucking awesome! You love it dirty, don't you, Sexy girl?"

"Oh yeah! Oh, Fuck Yes! I do! I do love it dirty! So much!" Vanellope exclaimed. "Fuck me harder! Fuck me deeper! Fuck me faster! Fuck yeah!"

After twelve seconds, Kyle and Vanellope came so good, Vanellope had an orgasm.

Kyle pulled out and lied down next to Vanellope.

"Oh Kyle. That was amazing and sexy" said Vanellope

"I know. It felt good" said Kyle. "Wanna go to hang out"

"You bet I do" Vanellope replied

Kyle and Vanellope got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom so they can shower together.

_**(A few minutes later)**_

Kyle and Vanellope got in Kyle's room and started putting on some clothes.

Vanellope was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt that says "New York" in white, her red licorice ponytail, dark jeans, and matching white sneakers. And Kyle was wearing a white T-Shirt, light jeans, a wristwatch, and matching blue sneakers.

Once they were changed, they both walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. They walked out of the house and started going to Denny's.

_**(20 minutes later)**_

Kyle and Vanellope were eating their breakfast at a table.

"Hey, did ya hear?" said Vanellope. "Last night at Dylan's party, your cousin Cody got peed on"

"Oh my god" said Kyle, laughing silently.

Entering into the Denny's, the Pearsons were entering in.

Kyle looks back and sees them. Kyle knew it's been a long time since he and Vanellope were at Mission City. Kyle pretend that they weren't there.

"Hey, Tom, Jake. Go find us some tables" said Stuart

Tom and Jake were finding a table and Jake notice Kyle and Vanellope.

"Hey, Tom" Jake started

"Yeah" Tom answered

"Remember the attack in Mission City? The attack we were all in?" Jake asked

"Yeah" Tom replied

"Well, who did you remember in that attack, beside Bethany, Hannah, Art, Lee, and Ricky?"

Tom started to answer. "Well, I remember two people and it was that guy with the black, emo hair and his video game glitch girlfriend. Why?"

"Look to your right" said Jake

Tom looks to his right and sees the two kids he described. Tom stopped looking and was surprised that they were here.

"Oh my god, it's them" said Tom

"I know" said Jake. "Be cool"

"Got it. Be cool" said Tom

As Tom started to walk, he bumped into Kyle and Vanellope.

"Sorry, Kyle and Vanellope" said Tom

Vanellope heard Tom saying his and his boyfriend's name.

"Hey, how'd you know our-" Vanellope looks at Tom and Jake and regonizes them. "Tom? Jake?"

"Surprise" said Tom

"Wow, long time, no see" said Vanellope

"What are you guys doing here?" Kyle asked

"Just another family trip" said Tom

The Pearsons adults and kids walked towards Tom and Jake.

"What happened, guys? You didn't find a seat?" said Stuart

"No, because-" Tom to think of something but instead, he started to introduced Kyle and Vanellope. "Mom, Dad, everyone. This is Kyle and Vanellope"

Kyle and Vanellope showed themselves.

"Oh yeah. I remember" said Bethany. "You two were friends with the alien robots"

"And what about that other kid?" Hannah asked. "What's his name? Charlie?"

"Yeah, that's him" said Kyle

"Come on, guys. Let's go eat" said Stuart. "Kyle, Vanellope, wanna join us?"

"Sure" said Kyle and Vanellope

"We've got nothing else better to do" said Kyle

_**(20 minutes later)**_

Kyle, Vanellope, and the Pearsons were finishing up their food and the Pearson kids decided to hang out with Kyle and Vanellope. They all started heading down to the abandoned junkyard.

_**(A few minutes later)**_

They were at the junkyard and Vanellope took out her U.T.M tablet, when all of a sudden, Charlie Bucket arrived on his bike at the junkyard.

"You made it, Charlie" said Kyle

"Of course I did" said Charlie

After Charlie arrived, Bethany's boyfriend, Ricky Dillman, arrived also. He got out of his car and Bethany runs towards him and they both hugged.

"Ricky, what are you doing here?" said Bethany, looking all exitied.

"Well, I heard that you're on another family trip to New York City and I was too. And I went to Brooklyn, where I saw your parents at a Denny's and they told me that you were at an abandoned junkyard here. Why are you at a junkyard?"

"Well, you know Kyle Witwicky and Vanellope von Schweetz? The two kids who saved the world in Mission City?"

"Yeah" said Ricky. "You, Me, your siblings and cousins were there"

"Look to your left" said Bethany

Ricky looks to his left and sees Kyle and Vanellope repairing a van.

"Oh yeah, I remember them" said Ricky. "Why are they here?"

"Because they're gonna show us Vanellope's place" said Bethany. "Come on"

Everyone got in the van and Kyle turns on the tablet. It created a portal and they drove in it.

_**(In Sugar Rush)**_

They all teleported near Diet Cola Mountain and drove there.

Everyone, besides Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie, were surprised at where they were at, especially Art and Lee, since they both loved video games.

Kyle drove into the wall of Diet Cola Mountain and stopped and parked inside. Everyone got out of the van.

"Holy crap" said Art. "I can't believe we're actually inside a video game"

"This is way awesome" said Lee

They all walked towards Vanellope's home and Vanellope took out a 5-foot long from Subway and took a bite out of it and Kyle was playing Call of Duty: MW3.

"So, this is your place?" said Tom

"Looks kinda good" said Jake

Art goes towards Kyle and Kyle hands him the Xbox 360 controller.

Art started playing, Lee and Hannah were watching him and Tom, Bethany, Ricky, Charlie, and Jake were chilling.

Kyle and Vanellope's iPhones rang and they both got the same text message, sent by their friend, Dylan.

_Yo, party at a warehouse, 2nite 8_

_P.S: 747 Yolo Ave_

_Brooklyn, NY_

_**(At the Warehouse)**_

Kyle's friends were getting for the party.

"A, yo. When's Cody gonna get here?" said Bobby

"That'll be now" said Tyler as he pointed at something coming by.

An RV pulled by and out came out Kyle's cousin, Cody, who walking around, crazily and a spider came out of his pants. Cody's sister, Michelle, and girlfriend, Nicki got out of the RV also. As well as Fanfic trap and Shinigamilover2.

"Cody, tell us happen" said Shinigamilover2

"A spider bit me" Cody started

"Where?" said Fanfic trap

"On my balls, on my balls, on my fucking balls!"

"Baby, show it to me" said Nicki

"No way" said Cody

"Come on, brother. We've all seen a dick" said Michelle

Shinigamilover2, fanfic trap, and Nicki looked at Michelle awkwardly for two seconds.

"Come on, let's see it" said Nicki

"Allright" said Cody

Cody started to unbuckle his pants and pulls it down, showing his ballsack being swollen. Shinigamilover2 and fanfic trap looked up to the sky, avoiding Cody's swollen place

"Is it bad? Is it bad?" said Cody

"Relax, it's not bad" said fanfic trap

"Dude, it's really bad" said Michelle

Nicki took out her iPhone and started taking pictures of Cody's private area.

"I can't feel my bingo" said Cody, before he fainted.

_**(8:00 PM)**_

Kyle, Vanellope, Charlie, and the Pearson kids were at the warehouse where the party is.

Shinigamilover2 was the DJ and Kyle, Tom, Jake, Art, Lee, and fanfic trap were sitting by the DJ booth with a few girls, including Vanellope.

Kyle looks to his left and sees Hannah acting all sexy and twerking in front of Charlie.

"Tom, Jake, Art, Lee" said Kyle. "No offense but Hannah's got the moves"

Tom, Jake, Art, and Lee look at Hannah and saw her twerking in front of Charlie.

"Wooooooooooo! Go Hannah!" said Lee

"Twerk it! Twerk it!" said Art

"Guys, shut up or she'll hear ya" said Tom

"Yo, I'm bored" said Jake. "Let's all go dance on the dance floor"

Everyone got up and got to the dance floor.

_**(30 minutes later) **_

Vanellope was sitting by a wooden chair outside of the warehouse, where the party is still going. Kyle saw Vanellope outside and sat next to her.

"You know, I got a present for you, if you wanna see it" said Vanellope

"For what?" Kyle asked

"You know, since the day we first met when you were six and you got me outta that sugary shitbag of a game. It just changed me. And I bet that those racers in Sugar Rush, including King Candy, are trying to find me cause' they think I'm hiding something from everyone in Sugar Rush. Including them. And I am hiding something for them. And that something is you"

Kyle and Vanellope leaned forward and kissed each other, passionately for half a minute. After that, they broke the kiss.

"Show me this present" said Kyle

"Alright" said Vanellope as she got up.

Kyle and Vanellope got on their bikes and was riding to Kyle's house.

_**(At Kyle's house)**_

Kyle and Vanellope arrived at Kyle's house and went inside. Once they got inside, they went upstairs to Kyle's room.

They got inside the room and Vanellope grasped on his shirt and kisses him. They walked towards Kyle's bed as they kept on kissing and Vanellope broke the kiss by pushing him on the bed.

"You keep your underwear on and I'll get your present" said Vanellope

Vanellope went to Kyle's bathroom and Kyle took off all of his clothes, besides his underwear. He looked in his drawer and took out a new condom and hid it underneath his pillow.

Kyle saw Vanellope's hand out the bathroom, holding a remote that controls Kyle mini Hi-Fi system. Vanellope turns on the mini Hi-Fi system and started playing Leider by Eisbrecher. She threw the remote on a table.

She walked out of the bathroom and into Kyle's bedroom, seductively. With her bra and panties on. She walks towards a pole and starts doing her stripper moves as Kyle stood up and Vanellope lets her hair down.

Kyle was liking Vanellope's moves and Vanellope kept on going on the pole. After that, Vanellope walks towards Kyle. Kyle kept sitting on his bed and Vanellope sat on his laps, in front of Kyle. Vanellope started taking off her bra, half-slowly. Once she took it off, she threw it randomly somewhere and moved her body in front of him.

After she had done that, Kyle places his hands on the back of Vanellope's head and they both started to make out. Kyle stopped kissing her and started kissing the right side of her neck as Vanellope closed her eyes and started breathing a bit loudly. Then, Kyle drove his lips down to Vanellope's chest as he reached for the new condom under his bed.

"I guess someone wants to fuck a stripper" said Vanellope

"You bet I do" said Kyle

Kyle and Vanellope got under the blankets and Kyle was on top. They started to make out and Kyle started kissing her neck again and Vanellope started breathing loudly with her eyes closed. Kyle drove his lips down to Vanellope's panties. He slowly takes them off and starts fingering her. Vanellope was moaning in a medium-level as Kyle was kissing her neck again.

Once Kyle was done fingering her, Vanellope went down to Kyle's underwear and took them off. She started giving Kyle a blowjob for half a minute. Then, she takes off Kyle's underwear and places the condom on Kyle's boner.

Vanellope crawled over Kyle and starts making out with him. Kyle grabs his boner and went inside her girlfriend. Vanellope moaned through the kiss when she felt it. Vanellope broke the kiss and placed her hands on Kyle's chest and jumping up and down, making Kyle penetrate her.

"Ah, yes!" Vanellope exclaimed. "Fuck yeah! Ah!"

After the penetration, Kyle and Vanellope came for ten seconds and Vanellope lied down on the bed next to Kyle.

Kyle went over her and started making out and he rammed his boner inside Vanellope.

"Looks like you want more, do you?" said Kyle as he was penetrating her.

"Ooh yes" Vanellope whined. "Give it to me"

Kyle continued on the penetration and after two minutes, Kyle and Vanellope came for five seconds as they both kissed.

Kyle lied down next to Vanellope and Vanellope was snuggling with Kyle.

"Wow, Kyle. That was awesome" said Vanellope

"I know" said Kyle

Then, they both fell asleep.

* * *

***fanfic trap holding backing laughter and banging on the wall***

**Fanfic trap: Oh my God, yo. What the f*** did I wrote?**

**Shinigamilover2: You wrote two VanillaWitwicky lemons in one chapter.**

**Fanfic trap: I can see that . . . in my head. Yo, that song Leider by Eisbrecher, it fits perfectly.**

**Shinigamilover2: I know**

**Fanfic trap: Alright people. I'll keep posting more stories and chapters**


	4. Six Flags

**Sorry it took me so long to update.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Six Flags_

Kyle and Vanellope were asleep, still naked because of their fun game last night. Kyle's iPhone startimg ringing and Kyle woke up from the sound. He grabs his phone and picks up.

"Hello" Kyle answered

_"Yo, Kyle. It's me, Cody"_

"Oh yo, what's up, bro?"

_"We got it"_

"Got what?"

_"We got access to Six Flags. You, me, Bobby, Rodney, Tyler, Ryan, Dylan, and our girlfriends."_

"No way. Where we gonna meet?"

_"By the junkyard"_

"Alright, me and Vanellope will be there"

Kyle hung up the phone and got off his bed and grabbed his towel. Vanellope got up and stretched her arms as she yawned. She opens her eyes and sees Kyle.

"What's the rush, Baby?" said Vanellope

"You and me are going to Six Flags"

Vanellope opens her eyes widely, hearing what Kyle said. "Really?" she said

"Yeah"

Vanellope ran towards Kyle as pressed her lips onto Kyle's and started to make out. Vanellope started to moan a bit little loud as she placed her hands on Kyle's neck and Kyle places his hands on Vanellope's booty and grasped it. Then, Kyle broke the kiss.

"Come on" said Kyle as he handed Vanellope a towel

They both started running to the bathroom so they can shower together.

Once they got in the shower, Vanellope turns on the shower and starts getting her hair wet. Kyle gets his hair wet too and when he did, he started to place his hands on Vanellope's waist as he kissed the back of her neck a couple of times.

Vanellope turned around and she and Kyle started to make out. Kyle pushed her against the wall, still kissing her. Kyle slides his right hand down to Vanellope's pussy and rubs it.

Vanellope moaned through the kiss and Kyle broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, still rubbing her.

"Yeah, rub me, Baby" Vanellope whispered

After one minute of the rubbing, Vanellope finally came for three seconds. When she was done, Kyle and Vanellope started to make out for one minute.

Vanellope turns off the shower and they both dried themselves with their towels and wrapped them around them.

They went to Kyle's bedroom and finding some clothes.

Vanellope puts on a white T-Shirt that said "Chill Out" in green on it, dark jeans, a black wristwatch, her red licorice hair twist, and matching blue shoes.

And Kyle wore a black T-Shirt that said "Nebraska" with all letters capitalized, dark, ripped jeans, a yellow, waterproof wristwatch, and matching red and black shoes.

After they were dressed, they went downstairs and walked out of the house and got on their bikes and rode off to the junkyard.

_**(At the junkyard)**_

Kyle and Vanellope arrived at the junkyard, where they see Bobby, Amy, Rodney, Susie, Tyler, Ashley, Ryan, Shelby, Dylan, Carly, Cody, and Nicki.

"Okay, how are we gonna get to Six Flags?" asked Kyle

Cody took out Kyle's original U.T.M and he explained it to Kyle.

"See, I installed a teleporter on this so we can go anywhere"

"Sweet" said Vanellope

The pre-teens got into a huge van and Kyle was the one to drive. Vanellope turns on the U.T.M and sets it to "Destination: Teleportation". She types in a place that's next to Six Flags and a portal was opened. Kyle drove the van into the portal.

* * *

They teleported into the woods and they got out of the van. They see the whole Six Flags area and it was beautiful. Roller Coasters, games, everything. They went in and Ryan took out a list of rides in Six Flags.

"What's the first ride we're going to?" said Kyle

"Ooh, the Twister" said Ryan

"Awesome" said Rodney

All fourteen kids went running towards the Twister and the line was in a medium-size.

_**(15 minutes later)**_

The fourteen kids got on and so did twenty-six other people. Everyone lowered their safety seats above them and they were all locked and tight.

"Oh my god, dude. This is gonna be fucking crazy" said Tyler

"Everyone, hold hands" said Carly

The fourteen kids were holding hands as the ride started.

The ride started going forward and backwards. Then a few seconds later, it started doing 360 filps at its 4G's.

"Oh my god! Holy shit!" Shelby yelled

"Oh shit, son" said Cody

After a few minutes, the Twister stopped and everyone got off.

"Yo, that ride was fucking crazy" said Vanellope

"Turn Up!" said Dylan

"Okay, next, we're going to Swashbuckler" said Ryan

"Alright" said Bobby

_**(Swashbuckler)**_

The fourteen kids arrived at Swashbuckler and they all went in with other random people. Once they were all in, they buckled up tightly and they were ready for the ride.

The ride started spinning and was going up, releasing gravity.

"Oh shit" said Vanellope. "I can barely lift my head and body"

After two minutes, the ride stopped and everyone got out.

"What's next?" Nicki asked

Ryan took out the list of rides. "Uh . . . we're going to SUPERMAN: Ultimate Flight" he said

The fourteen kids went running off to the next ride.

_**(SUPERMAN: Ultimate Flight)**_

The fourteen were at the ride and they were next.

They all got on and so did other people. The ride started and started going forward and up. After they went up, they went down very fast and started going in a twist and in a loop. Everyone was screaming happly.

The ride came to an end and stopped where it started. Everyone got off and went down the exit.

"Okay, so next we're going to Nitro" said Ryan

"One of my favorites" said Dylan

_**(Nitro)**_

The kids were at Nitro and they were next to go on it. They all got in the seats and lowered the straps above them, locked around them.

The ride started and went left and went up slowly for two in a half minutes. After that, they went up and went down very fast. Then, they went into a few twists and hyper-sized loops.

The ride came to an end and stopped where it started. Everyone got off and went down the exit.

"Next, we're going to El Toro?" Vanellope asked

"Yep" Ryan answered

_**(El Toro)**_

The kids went to El Toro and they were next to go. They went sitting down and straps themselves in.

The ride went moving forward and started climbing up the hill. Once it reached to the top, it went left and went down fast.

"Wooooooooooo! Yeauh!" Cody exclaimed

The ride came to an end and stopped where it started. Everyone got off and went down the exit.

"Yo" said Vanellope. "That ride was crazy"

"Alright, next up. Kingda Ka" said Ryan

_**(Kingda Ka)**_

The fourteen kids arrived at Kingda Ka and they were up next. They went to sit in the roller coaster and straps themselves in.

The ride has started moving forward and it stopped. Vanellope was a little bit anxious on the ride,

"Hurry up!" Vanellope whispered

After a half minute later, the ride started moving very fast, over 100 miles per hour. It started going all the way to the top. Then, it went down. Everyone was screaming as they went down. After they went down, they went straight and The ride came to an end and stopped where it started. Everyone got off and went down the exit.

"Next up, Bizzaro" said Ryan

_**(Bizzaro)**_

The fourteen kids went to Bizzaro and they were up next. They got on and strapped themselves tight. The ride has started and went up.

"Woo!" Kyle yelped

"Oh my god" said Vanellope

As soon they got up to the top, they were dropped down and were going in twist and loops.

Then, The ride came to an end and stopped where it started. Everyone got off and went down the exit.

"Okay, where do we go?" Kyle asked

"We're going to . . . Green Lantern" said Ryan

The fourteen kids started walking to Green Lantern.

_**(Green Lantern)**_

The fourteen kids were at Green Lantern and got on the ride.

"We have to stand up? No seats?" Vanellope asked

"Nope" said Kyle

"Oh shit" said Vanellope

All of the people strapped themselves in and they were all set.

The roller coaster started moving forward and was going up.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" said Bobby

"Bobby, calm down" said Amy as she held his hand.

As the ride got up, it went down. Everyone started screaming "Woo!" on the ride as they went through twists and loops.

After that, the ride came to an end and stopped where it started. Everyone got off and went down the exit.

"Next up, BATMAN: The Ride" said Ryan

_**(BATMAN: The Ride)**_

The fourteen kids were next to go as another Batman roller coaster came by. They got on and strapped themselves in. After they were strapped in, the ride started and they went up. And then, they went down very fast.

"Oh my God! This is awesome!" Vanellope yelled

"Wooooooooooo! Yeah!" said Kyle

They have gone in twists and loops and it was extreme to them. After that, the ride came to an end and stopped where it started. Everyone got off and went down the exit.

"Yo, where we gonna eat?" said Tyler

"All-American Fare" said Ryan

"Oh, that's gotta be my favorite" said Cody

_**(All-American Fare)**_

The fourteen kids were eating at All-American Fare.

Kyle, Vanellope, Dylan, Carly, Cody, and Nicki ordered the Oasis Cafe, Bobby, Amy, Ryan, and Shelby ordered the Johnny Rockets Express, and Rodney, Susie, Tyler, and Ashley ordered the Great Character Café and started eating.

Vanellope poured some BBQ sauce, Ketchup, and Mustard on her hot dog and took a bite out of it and then took a drink of her Coca-Cola.

"Damn, Vanellope. Slow down, girl" said Bobby

"I can't resist" said Vanellope with her mouth half-full.

"Ha, ha. Look" said Tyler. "Kyle and Vanellope have a bunch of sauces around mouths"

"So do you" said Kyle

"It's true. You do" said Ashley. "In fact, we all do"

When the seven boys and girls realized that they have all kinds of sauces, all over their lips, the girls pressed their lips on their boyfriends' lips. The boys started to kiss their girlfriends back and they tongue-kissed.

The tongue-kissing tasted like BBQ and love it. After the tongue-kissing, the boys started kissing their girlfriends' neck, leaving trails of BBQ, Ketchup, and Mustard on their necks. Then, the boys stopped.

"Man, that tasted good" said Cody

"Come on, let's go" said Nicki

The fourteen kids got out of their seats and left All-American Fare. They started going to the next ride. Congo Rapids.

_**(Congo Rapids)**_

The fourteen kids were at Congo Rapids.

Bobby, Amy, Rodney, Susie, Tyler, Ashley, Ryan, Shelby, Dylan, and Carly were on thr circular boat because it's meant for ten people to go on.

Kyle, Vanellope, Cody, and Nicki were on the next boat. Thry got in and along with them was fanfic trap, Shinigamilover2, and four other kids who go to Kyle's school. Josh, Becky, Jimmy, and Jeff

"Yo, my boys" said Cody, before Josh gave Cody a high five.

"Yo what up?" Kyle answered

Fanfic trap took out his DXG-5B1V Sportster High Definition Camcorder as they started moving.

The circular boat was spinning around, slowly as they all kept moving forward.

"Yo, Josh" said Jimmy. "Did Brandon gave you the Xbox Live Card Generator?"

"Yeah cuz he told me that he needs to connect with me so we can play Call of Duty"

Fanfic trap started recording video on his waterproof camcorder.

The boat started going down a small bump and a big splash came by and everyone got wet. Shinigamilover2 started laughing and clapping and so did Cody and Jeff.

"Oh my God" said Becky

Then after that, another big splash came by everyone on the boat got even more wet.

After that, the ride came to an end and stopped where it started. Everyone got off and went down the exit.

Kyle, Vanellope, Cody, and Nicki spotted their friends making out.

"Yo" said Cody before their friends stopped kissing.

"Yo, we all got wet" said Tyler

"Us too" said Vanellope

"Let's just wait here until we're all dry" said Dylan

"Alright" said Kyle

The fourteen kids sat on benches by the sun and the seven boys started to make out with their girlfriends.

_**(5:50 PM)**_

The fourteen pre-teens were still sitting on the benches, chilling and the boys were listening to rap music on their iPods and the girls were talking to each other.

The boys realized that they are dry from the water and that the sky is getting dark. They paused the music from their iPods and walked towards their girlfriends.

"A, yo" said Bobby. "It's getting dark now so we gotta go"

"Alright, let's move it" said Vanellope before they all started walking.

"Hey, did any of you guys see Becky, Josh, Jimmy, and Jeff?" said Amy

"Oh yeah, me and Cody did" said Nicki

"Brandon said that he's gonna get the Xbox Live Code Generator" said Cody

"Yeah, I heard that too" said Vanellope

"Yo, I can't afford money to buy an Xbox Live card" said Tyler. "Someone remind me of us. When we go to Brandon's house to hang out, tell him that we need the Xbox Live Card Generator cuz I can't download it"

"Same here" said Ryan. "I mean I tried but nothing"

The fourteen kids got out of the Six Flags park and went to the woods to find the van.

"Guys, how are we gonna find the van" said Susie

"I got the keys" said Kyle. "Besides, I got a compass app on my phone. The exit we went through is somewhere around North. So we have to go NorthWest"

"Are you sure?" said Cody

"If not, click random buttons on the car remote"

Cody grabbed the keys to the van and started clicking buttons on the car remote, randomly.

As they kept walking, they all heard a car chirping. They ran when the chirping is from and they found the van.

"Yo, for a second there, I thought we'd be lost" said Vanellope

The fourteen kids got in the van and Kyle starts the U.T.M and the van. A portal opens and Kyle drives in it.

At the junkyard, they arrived there and Kyle shuts down the van and everyone got out. The left the junkyard and went home.

* * *

**Wooooooooooo! This is the last chapter of the story! Next story . . . *Drum roll* . . . "Revenge of the Fallen"**

***Shinigamilover2 and fanfic trap jump up high and does a high five***


End file.
